fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nero (MvC4:CW)
Nero is one of the playable fighters in Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Chaos War, representing the Capcom side. Nero hails from the Devil May Cry series, debuting in Devil May Cry 4. Nero is the son of Vergil, raised to be a member of the Order of the Sword, a religious groups that worships Sparda and protects the world from demons. But Nero turns against Sparda after learning from Dante that they are planning to conquer the world utilizing a powerful creature known as The Savior. In the aftermath of those events, Nero opens a division of Devil May Cry on his home island of Fortuna. Nero in Chaos War utilizes his design from Devil May Cry 5. As such, Nero utilizes the Devil Breaker instead of his usual Devil Bringer. Like Dante and Vergil, Nero battles utilizing a mixture of swords and guns - Nero's choice of weapons are the Red Queen, a customized weapon made for him and the Blue Rose, a double barrel pistol. Utilizing his father's sword, the Yamato, Nero can activate the Devil Trigger. Although unlike other Devil Trigger users, Nero's Devil Trigger instead summons out a spectral demon avatar behind him, wielding a bigger version of Vergil's Yamato. Story role TBA Playstyle As a fighter, Nero has a unique set of skills to separate his playstyle to the other Devil May Cry protagonists. His sword, the Red Queen, can be charged (or "revved") up to create a more powerful and longer attack. Nero's left arm is prosthetic and it is a special weapon known as the Devil Breaker. The Devil Breaker can be detached to be thrown at a large distance to grab an enemy from afar and pull them close to Nero. The Devil Breaker can also be used as a grappling hook and with Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Chaos War's new 3D gameplay system, the grappling hook can be utilized to quickly move around the stages. Devil Breaker can also be used as a projectile as a Rocket Fist that homes in on nearby opponents. Like with the other Devil May Cry fighters, Nero can utilize the Devil Trigger but only for a limited period of time. However, as Nero's Devil Trigger isn't as drastic as Vergil's or Dante's, it lasts longer. When Nero's Devil Trigger is activated, he gains access to the Summoned Swords, like Vergil, giving Nero a projectile attack that he can utilize to target enemies from afar. When compared to Dante, Nero's melee and projectile attacks aren't as strong. A basic hit from Red Queen doesn't do much damage compared to Dante's Rebellion, but as aforementioned, when charged up, the Red Queen is capable of dishing out more damage. Nero's Blue Rose doesn't hit the opponent as much as Dante's Ebony and Ivory, but if the player wants to, they can sacrifice part of the Devil Trigger's bar to dish out a powerful blast from the Blue Rose. Nero is a fighter that requires time to charge up his attacks, his moves at a basic form aren't the strongest nor the best. Nero requires sometime to charge up his moves before dishing out damage. However, at their full power, Nero's attacks are the deadliest in the game and giving him time to rev up his attacks is definitely the worst strategy coming into the battle against him. Theme *''Devil May Cry 5 - Devil Trigger'' Trivia *Nero is the fourth Devil May Cry character in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, following Dante, Vergil and Trish. Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Chaos War Characters